The invention generally relates to an automobile infant restraint seat, and more specifically to an improved convertible child restraint seat having a selectable recline mechanism. In one embodiment of the invention, an adjustable position restraint shield is also provided.
Conventional child restraint seats configured for use in automobiles generally provide an upright, fixed sitting position for the child. It is desirable, however, to be able to alter the angle of inclination of the seating position to provide for more comfortable support for the infant and a greater degree of adjustability for different situations. For example, it may be desirable to allow the infant to be supported by the restraint seat in a reclined position for comfort or to facilitate sleeping when not travelling in an automobile. With conventional fixed position child restraint seats, such an option may be difficult, if not impossible, to achieve without using external supports to prop the seat into the desired position. Multi-position selectability of the angle of inclination can provide enhanced adjustability and flexibility in use when the convertible restraint seat is used both in and outside an automobile.
Furthermore, convertible infant car seats typically employ a shield attachment which pivots to a position in front of the infant to provide a safety barrier for the child's upper body upon impact and adequately confine the infant into the appropriate seat pocket position. The shield also provides a convenient surface to support the child's hands. The shield is typically used in addition to an over-the-shoulder belt system incorporated in the restraint seat. To maximize usefulness, the restraint seat must be designed to carry a wide range of children, from extremely small infants to toddlers. Restraint seats having non-adjustable shields offer no adjustability to adapt to a growing child's increasing size. As a result, the useable life of the restraint seat may be diminished. It is desireable to have an adjustable position shield to accommodate a wide range of child sizes without sacrificing security of the restraint system. An example of a child restraint seat offering a mechanism to provide adjustment of the shield position relative to the seat back can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,574. The mechanism used, however, employs several parts of complex construction.